Kohaku's night alone
by Sakri
Summary: A fan fic about a new charie and KohakuModern day lemon


Kohaku slammed a guy to the wall, beating the shit out of him.

"That's what you get with messing with me!" Sakri yelled as the guy slid down the wall and laid on the ground in his own blood. "You deserved that!" She yelled and ran to Kohaku's side.

"Don't try getting your friends into this." Kohaku said and kicked him one last time. "Sak. You okay?" He asked and rested his arm around her shoulders with the other in his pocket. Sakri nodded and smiled.

"Hold it right there…" A voice said with a bat. Two goons stood behind him.

"Kouga…" Sakri said and hid behind Kohaku.

"That's right. With Ginta, and Hakkaku. We are here for the pay."

"What pay?" Kohaku shot back reading himself for a fight.

"Now, now, Kouga. You don't want to get an ass whooping now do you?" Miroku said walking towards them all with Sango at his side.

"You are lucky your are just in an alley." Kouga said and signaled Ginta to attack. Ginta quickly threw a punch at Kohaku. Kohaku caught it and shoved him back. Hakkaku quickly tried to punch at Miroku but just fell over at his own thrust. Kouga scoffed and ran off. "Shouldn't you?" Sango asked while Miroku shook his head and left with her.

"Kohaku…?" Sakri asked as he stared at the sky.

"What?" He asked looking back at her.

"Well…It is getting cold…And since you are on the balcony…I thought you would get cold…"

"Kind of…" He said and walked inside the house. "Something is missing you know?"

"Huh? What is missing? We live with Sango and Miroku in this big house. Though they are on a trip…What can we do? I am fifteen and you are sixteen…Not much…You can drive…That's about it…"

"I meant….Err…" Kohaku started and looked at Sakri deeply.

"Oh…T-That?" Sakri said and took a step back. "Well…Uhm…We are alone…"

"So you will?" Kohaku said slightly begging to smile.

"Yeah…" Sakri said and smiled while walking towards him. They both walked to their room slowly.

Kohaku sat on their bed as Sakri put her hair up. "Kohaku…Let's make this night…Funner…" She said smirking to him. "You do want me don't you?" She asked and walked to Kohaku. She stood in front if him. Her shirt down more than usual.

"Y-Yes…." Kohaku said and started to grope her. She quickly undressed. Kohaku did too. They both sat on the bed. Kohaku quickly knocked Sakri down in a deep kiss. Their tongues swirled together as they got deeper. Sakri loosened herself relaxed by Kohaku's groping. He had watched Miroku way too many times. She moaned as he entered her. "Kohaku…More…" She said feeling herself almost filled over with the fire in her veins. Kohaku nodded slightly and pushed inside more. Sakri kept moaning softly. "How is that?" He asked brushing her bang away from her face softly with his hand. "Faster…Harder…" She said softly enjoying every second. Kohaku did what he was asked to. Sakri took a loud quick breathe. She quickly kissed Kohaku deeper than before. Kohaku kissed back still groping her breast. Making her hornier by the second, along with himself. Kohaku slowly went up and then down. Short. Sakri had to grip the blanket to keep herself together. Fire raced up both their veins. Kohaku pulled out and sat up. "You okay?" He asked looking at her all over. "I'm fine." She said as she sat up with him. He quickly hugged her. Engaging in intercourse once again. "Let's keep this position for a little bit longer…" Kohaku said now groping her ass. Sakri pushed on him. Surges running through her body.

The front door opened of the house as Sango and Miroku walked in. "Damn those planes…Kohaku? Sakri?" Sango said and looked around. Their door was closed. She heard a faint noise but ignored it. Their cat, Kilala rushed to greet them with a soft, 'Meow'. "Maybe they are asleep? It is three am…" Miroku asked. "I'll go check…" Sango said and walked down the hall towards their room.

"Shit!" Kohaku said under his breath. "The door isn't locked huh?" Kohaku said as they both parted and stood up. They quickly grabbed random clothing from a pile and put it on. Sakri quickly turned on the TV as Sango walked in slowly. "Oh, your awake…Well anyways…The flight got stuck and then had to head back here." Sango said and the pile of their dirty clothing scattered. "You two need to do your laundry soon…" Sango said and closed the door as she left.


End file.
